


Just Stop and Breathe

by nushiewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Marauders' Era, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: How the marauders met, in the point of veiw of Remus. It might go into the marauder's first year if enough people want it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

I took a deep breath and walked aboard the Hogwarts express. Sure it was awesome that I could finally prove myself to my father for being more than a filthy wolf but I'm still worried that someone will find out I'm a werewolf. I plan to distance myself as much as possible from everyone for that reason. I found an empty compartment at the back of the train and went inside it, not bothering to close the door. I shoved my trunk in, and in no time was leaning against the wall fully submerged into a fascinating book about magical creatures. I'm not sure how much time passed, it could have minutes or hours since I started reading the book, but two older guys stopped in front of my compartment. One looked like a third year and another a fourth year. They both were still wearing normal clothes, so I have no idea what house they're in. They saw me and leaned against my open door frame."Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The older guy said."Looks like a tiny, weak, scared little first year," the younger one chuckled. "Hmm.. It seems we must, how shall we put this, initiate him." said the older one. There was obvious fear in my eyes. "Oh look he's a nerdy little bookworm too!" He continued talking as he snatched my book out of my hands. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at him, and let him keep talking. "You twat! There's something off about you, what could it be, oh what could it be? Hmm, that's it! You're not fighting back! Any normal person would. Cmon, do something!" I was frozen, I was scared. As he talked, I just sunk into my seat, and closed my eyes hoping it would go away. How could they possibly know something was wrong about me? How could they have found out about my lycanthropy? "You know, I think we need to teach him a lesson. Don't worry dear friend, this is all part of initiation." I winced when the third year said friend. There was something so sickening and dark the way he spat the word. The fourth year nodded at him, and because my eyes were still closed, I had no idea what was coming. A swift, hard punch came crashing down on my chest, definitely bruising me, and hurting the already sore part from transformation a few days ago. I cried out in pain. I hated myself for being so weak. I go through 100 times this pain every month, yet I still feel hurt right now. I guess I deserved what was coming at me. I deserved whatever they did to me. I looked at my attacker in a way that spoke 'I have nothing left to fight for so just go ahead, you're not hurting anyone important.' He wound up for a second punch, oblivious of what my eyes were speaking, still seeing me as a way for himself to let everything out. I guess that's something I'm good for. I waited for the fury to come but it never did. Instead it was a yell from an unknown voice. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?" I heard the yell while I saw two boys, around my age, beating up my attackers. They could barely do anything because they were so much smaller, but they got the grunts to leave. As soon as they were gone, the one with the long black hair ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm Sirius. Are you ok? Don't worry we won't let them hurt again." He started fussing over me like a worried mother would to a wounded child. One of the boys was watching the compartment door, making sure no one horrible came in and spoke, "Hi, I'm James. I hope you're allright." The other one, the one who yelled, said "Hey, I'm Peter. I'm sorry for what they did, but I hope we can be friends?" I responded with a miniscule smile and a nod. James, Sirius, and Peter took seats around me and started a more upbeat conversation. I didn't say anything, but I thought a lot about what this meant. Three people wanted to be my friend, a werewolf's friend. Sure they didn't know that, but anyone could sense the badness surrounding me. Maybe life wouldn't be as bad as it always seemed to be. Maybe things will be different here. And just like that a small glimmer of hope errupted inside of me.


End file.
